


Coronation

by DeepInTheLight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Empress Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love, Not Dark Rey, Soft Ben Solo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight
Summary: Becoming the rightful Empress of the galaxy is not nearly as significant for Rey as discovering the man she loves shares her feelings.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 45





	Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> They’re not on the dark side here! This story is set in an AU where the Palpatines are the rightful rulers of the galaxy, and Rey inherits the throne from her grandfather.

The room is large and full of people, but Rey had never felt more alone in her life. She may sit above everyone else on her huge throne, but she is isolated. _Ruling the galaxy is a lonely job_ , her grandfather had said, and he was right. She has tons of people who will do everything she tells them, many who will execute her orders and make sure she can manage everything she needs to accomplish, but when it comes down to anything slightly more personal, she is on her own.

She knows how to be the Empress, her grandfather has taught her well. Now that he’s passed away, the galaxy is fully hers. The main rules and directions have been established way before she was born, so she knows her primary task is to sustain them, not create new. She’s a tool, a symbol, and that’s how they all see her. Now she’s officially the Empress, the coronation ceremony completed a couple hours ago, but she isn’t allowed to do what she wants – she needs to sit through the ball celebrating her ascent like some doll rather than a living person.

Her gaze scans the crowd until it lingers on one particular person. The only person who might, for a change, have some degree of personal interest to her. But no, she’s just imagining, wishing for something to be true when it isn’t. Ben Solo had joined the court a few years ago, and it was an important gesture on behalf of his family as they had been in some long, hardly reasonable feud with the Palpatines for what seemed like eternity. Rey’s grandfather had tried to smooth things over, and eventually the Skywalker kin agreed to try, their peace offering being their heir assuming a position at the court. Rey hadn’t seen that much of him before the lengthy process of her official enthronement started, but then he somehow became the person to manage a lot of it. She seemed to notice his sight lingering on her longer than appropriate and his voice changing when he spoke directly to her, but she couldn’t allow herself to believe there was anything more than her wishful thinking. Because even though she fell in love with this man when he first stepped in to her grandfather’s throne room and respectfully bowed in front of her, it doesn’t at all mean he has to feel the same way.

She gives him a polite smile when he turns to her direction, and he responds with a slight nod. Then Ben ends a conversation he’s been having and slowly makes his way towards her throne. Rey swallows, anticipating a potential conversation.

“Is everything alright, your majesty?” Ben asks, standing in front of her high seat.

“It is fine, Ben,” she lies. “Why are you asking?”

“I got an impression you might not be feeling too well.” She seems to note signs of genuine concern on his features. “It’s acceptable if you’re tired. It has been a long day.”

“Do you think I could leave the party celebrating my own coronation?” Rey can’t help but get excited about the prospect.

“I think the Empress is allowed to do anything she decides.”

He is right, as he always is. She was so caught up thinking of her duties and the need to uphold the image that she managed to forget she is the one in charge now. She can create her own rules and change things as she desires.

“Will you accompany me if I go out of here?” she asks, doing her best to not let it sound like a plea. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“I will be your company whenever you need me, my Empress.”

“Let us go then.” She reaches out and takes his outstretched hand. They leave quietly, as she waves her guards off to stay by the now empty throne and not follow them. She needs this, needs a rest from the noise and the crowd and the sense of loneliness among it.

Her hand is still entwined with Ben’s while they walk through the long corridor to her quarters, maintaining silence. Guards positioned along the walls salute her and she nods politely, but it’s complete formality, as the whole time they walk Rey can’t help but feel her heart beat fast in her chest because Ben is so close to her. His palm is covered by a thick black glove, keeping their skin from contact, but it’s still the closest she had ever been to him, and it’s paradise.

They enter her room together, and Rey lets go of Ben’s hand to cover the remaining distance to her bed.

“I’m so tired,” she confesses, sitting down. “And my feet hurt like hell.” The shoes she wears aren’t the most comfortable, but the true reason for her ache is the fact she’s been sitting in the same posture for too long. Rey loves being more physically active than the court protocol allows, and it was never her favorite thing to just hold a position during whatever procedure required that didn’t involve proper motion.

“May I help?” Ben suddenly suggests, coming up closer.

“Of course.” She doesn’t know what he’s offering, but it hardly matters as long as it’s coming from him.

Ben kneels in front of her, slowly peeling off his gloves. His hands are pale and huge, like the rest of him, and she craves to touch them. But then she shivers in pleasure as Ben takes her right foot in his palms.

“May I?” he inquires, taking hold of her boot.

“Yes, please.”

He carefully takes her boot off, then does the same with the other one. Once her feet are bare, Ben places her right one onto his knee and begins slowly massaging it.

“Oh,” Rey whimpers as the tiredness leaves her leg, getting replaced by a different sort of tension. One from being touched by him.

“Is this fine?” Ben asks, eyeing her attentively.

“It’s wonderful,” Rey confesses. “I didn’t know you could do a feet massage.”

“My father taught me. Not by example, he just told me how to do it.”

She notices him frown at the mention of his father, and takes on the opportunity to direct the conversation somewhere away from her arousal.

“You don’t speak a lot about your family.” Not like they’ve been talking that much, especially on private topics, but from little moments she’s formed an impression there is some kind of a grudge Ben holds against his relatives. Though most likely she just imagined it, as a part of her self-deception, pretending she knows more about him than she really does.

“We’re not on best terms,” Ben confesses thoughtfully, carefully sliding his fingers across her foot.

“Why is that?” Rey can’t help but inquire.

Ben purses his lips together, and Rey thinks she might’ve gone too far.

“You don’t have to answer that,” she assures, giving him a warm look.

“You might be aware my parents have a specific view of the world,” Ben continues anyway. “They and my uncle are convinced the Empire is a rather outdated term.”

“Do you mean they… would like to change things?” Rey shudders at the recalling of her grandfather’s paranoia about wealthy families that might one day unite to overthrow him.

“They aren’t that foolish to assume it as a possibility. But they do think rule shouldn’t be concentrated in the hands of a single family.”

“And what do you think?” Rey finds herself both excited and scared about his potential response.

“I think if there is anyone who should rule the galaxy, it is you.”

Rey gasps, astonished by the confession and the profound look on Ben’s beautiful face. His hands have stopped moving, and as she glances down, Rey notices a large bulge between his legs, the sight of which makes her mouth open wide. Despite her lack of practical experience with such things, Rey knows exactly what it means. Ben Solo is hard.

“Are you aroused by me?” she asks before thinking whether she’s doing an appropriate thing.

“Please ignore it.” Ben averts her gaze, evidently ashamed.

“Ben,” Rey bends down and takes his face into her palms, making him turn and look at her. His lips are parted and his pupils dilated, and Rey licks her lips and then leans in to press her mouth to his. It’s a small kiss, sweet and innocent, but it’s incredible nonetheless. Rey had never kissed anyone before, and has only ever thought about doing that with him. She’s imagined it a lot, but the reality blows all her expectations. His lips are warm and fit hers so perfectly she never wants it to stop.

“I love you,” she blurts out, staring him in the eyes. He seems confused and maybe even frightened, and she needs to clarify. “You don’t need to feel the same way, or think that you’re obliged to be reverent because of who I am. But even if it’s just lust for you, I want you to stay with me tonight. If that’s what you choose.”

“I love you too,” Ben confesses, now looking directly at her. “This is so much more than just lust.”

“Really?” Rey smiles, wholly overwhelmed. _How did she get so lucky?_

“Yes,” Ben confirms. “I just never thought…I could never expect you would feel the same about me. But the truth is I’ve been in love with you since the first moment I saw you in the throne room.”

“And I fell in love with you right then. And I equally didn’t hope you’d feel the same way. We’ve wasted a lot of time.” She sighs at the realization.

“We can recompense for it now.”

“We are going to.”

She presses her lips to his again, and this time he responds, kissing her back in a manner that makes her dizzy with desire. Her hands tangle in his soft hair and his find hers, slightly messing up her elaborate hairdo; his tongue pleads for entrance and she lets him inside, opening her mouth and entwining her tongue with his. She loses all sense of time while they kiss, and all she knows is that she’s thirsty for more.

“I want to make love with you,” Rey whispers into Ben’s lips once they part to take a breath.

“Are you sure?” he asks in a quiet voice.

“I’ve never been more sure in my life.” She slides her hands across his chest, fumbling in attempts to open his tight black jacket. She loves how he looks clad in all black, but she needs to have him without any barriers. Ben helps her and shrugs his jacket off his shoulders. Then he raises up and sits on the bed behind her, and begins carefully freeing her hair from everything that’s holding it together.

“Ah!” Rey gasps when he tenderly kisses her neck. When her hair is free and falls down to her shoulders, Ben gently runs his fingers through it as he moves some of it to the side to maintain access to her skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ben whispers. “So soft.”

He begins slowly undoing the back clasps of her dress, and Rey giggles when she realizes he’s struggling with them. Her long violet gown is posh and elaborate, and she needed help of two maids to get into it, but Ben’s stubborn persistence pays off. Once the clasps are open, he pushes the sleeves off her shoulders, then gets off the bed to stand in front of her and pulls the dress down to her hips. Left in nothing but the black breast band on her upper body, Rey feels absolutely no shame, only ever-growing desire. She moves to help Ben take her dress off completely, and crawls onto the bed, while Ben carefully deposits her garment onto the nearby chair and sits down to get out of his boots. When that is done, he climbs into the bed, and Rey wastes no time before kissing him again, pushing her tongue into his mouth as soon as he lets her.

Her hands roam over his back and chest, and she discovers he has impressive muscles, and can’t wait to touch them properly.

“Have you done this before?” Ben asks when she attempts to unbutton his shirt.

“No, I haven’t,” she confesses. She’s never even thought of anything like this before she met him. “You?”

“I haven’t done it either.”

“Really?” It takes her by surprise, given how attractive he is.

“I never wanted. Until you.” He’s so gorgeous when he says it that Rey stops unbuttoning his shirt for a moment and kisses him again. Her hand slides over his chest and stomach, and she does her best to finish opening his clothing while her mouth is intertwined with his. Ben helps her finish up the task and pushes the shirt off his shoulders, and Rey takes a moment to appreciate his wonderful body. His chest feels amazing under her palms, and all the details of his body are simply perfect.

“Ben,” she whispers, allowing one of her hands to travel lower, to the fastener of his trousers. She has no idea how to open it, so Ben does it for her. She pushes his pants over his ass and gives his flesh a firm squeeze through the underwear. Ben finishes taking off the garment, and then he’s gently kissing her neck and Rey wriggles in pleasure, releasing low moans and quiet gasps that seem to be coming from the very depth of her essence.

“Tell me if I do anything wrong,” he whispers into her skin. “Promise you’ll tell me.”

“I promise,” she assures, but she’s certain she won’t have to complete it.

Ben’s hot mouth travels lower, leaving burning kisses all over her skin, and she has never felt better in her life. Ben licks the space just above her breast band before raising himself up to take a look at the garment, obviously to come up with the way to open it. He understands it just when she’s about to tell him, and his large hand easily unclasps the front closure. He puts the band to the sides and gasps at the view of her small rounded mounds in front of him. Rey props herself up to assist him in discarding the item, and he throws it off the bed, and then his eager mouth closes around her right nipple and Rey moans in delight once again. Ben’s large palm finds her other breast, and his fingers massage the nipple in just the right way to make her squeal with enjoyment. _How is he so good if he’s never done this before?_

“I’ve fantasized so much about this,” Ben speaks before switching to suck at her left nipple.

“Is that why you’re so good?” Rey wonders aloud, barely able to speak coherently.

“You inspire me,” Ben says seriously before skimming his hand across her body and diving it into her soaked underwear.

“Ah!” Rey shrieks when Ben’s finger makes contact with her sensitive skin. He’s giving her so much, and she needs to give something back. She snakes her hand lower and cups his massive erection through the underwear, making Ben growl as he keeps caressing her.

He gently massages her along with leaving sweet kisses all over her breasts and stomach, before kneeling on the bed just to slowly peel off her underwear. Once she’s sprawled completely bare before him, Ben gives her an appreciative gaze.

“You are outstandingly beautiful,” he pronounces then. “Perfect.” He runs his finger through her folds, and Rey groans in satisfaction and desire for more.

“Please,” she begs, opening her legs even wider. Ben positions himself lower on the bed and places her legs onto his shoulders, staring closely at her glistening folds. Then he gives her a long lick and Rey wails loud, gripping the sheets tightly. As Ben goes on licking her sensitive flesh, Rey throws her head back and groans onwards, reveling in the overwhelming pleasure of it all. Then his finger finds her opening and slowly slides in, massaging her inner walls in slow strokes, while his lips circle her clit in turns with his tongue giving soft licks to her lower lips. It’s incredible and she’s close, so close to something she needs so desperately. Ben’s other finger joins the first in pleasuring her from inside, and when he crooks them both to apply gentle pressure on a particularly sensitive spot, Rey loses all control as she feels her thighs tremble and roll in response to his actions. Ben hums in satisfaction when she grabs his hair and presses him close, and his digits keep thrusting inside while his tongue and lips work on her clit and around it. Then he sucks in the bud and her hips lift off the bed as an outstanding wave of satisfaction washes over her, making her scream out his name and see stars before her eyes as her inner walls clench tightly around Ben’s fingers. He keeps thrusting them gently while she comes down from her height, and when she opens her eyes she sees a look of pure adoration on his flawless face.

“Wow,” is all Rey can say at first. Ben smiles sweetly at her, and Rey’s her eyes become wet with tears of happiness and joy.

“Make love to me now,” she invites, pulling him over her. She kisses his mouth and he responds while she cups his hard length through the underwear again, then dips her hand beneath the fabric and takes hold of his penis, making Ben moan into her lips.

“You can come inside me,” she whispers, “It’s safe.” She received an implant some time ago, as her grandfather urged her to think ahead and practice making choices rather than act on impulses.

“I’m not sure I will last long,” Ben says, sounding notably worried.

“I don’t care,” Rey replies honestly. “I need you.”

Ben nods slightly and she pulls his underwear over his ass, then allows him to discard it completely. She gasps at the sight of his cock, long and thick, and absolutely brilliant.

“Will it fit?” she asks, looking into Ben’s eyes.

“I hope,” Ben answers seriously, and Rey gives him another kiss.

She changes her position a bit to help him slide in comfortably, and nods when he gazes at her inquiringly.

“Now,” Rey begs, glancing between them. Ben starts slowly pushing inside, and Rey breathes hard at the pleasurable stretch. He thrusts in deeper gradually, constantly checking her face for any signs of discomfort. She doesn’t experience anything bad; the stretch is significant, but not painful at all. Her body is simply _so_ ready to accept him.

Ben stills once he’s sheathed to the brim, breathing hard.

“Are you good?” Rey has to ask.

“I’ve never felt better,” Ben confesses, and she beams at him. “You?”

“Perfect. Can you move now?”

“Yes.” He pulls out partially, and Rey’s inner muscles clench in protest at the loss. Then he pushes deep again and Rey groans, clasping him tightly by the shoulders. Ben moves again and again, without any rhythm at first, but a couple of strokes later he settles into a comfortable pace that has Rey going crazy with delight. The outstanding enjoyment grows stronger with each second, Rey’s high screams mixing ideally with Ben’s low grunts, their shared contentment creating a wondrous combination. Rey feels herself approaching the edge just when Ben’s hand snakes between their bodies and his finger presses onto her clit, then draws small circles around it.

“Come for me,” he whispers into her shoulder. “Please come.”

“Ben!” she screams loud as her orgasm overtakes her entire being and her whole body trembles with its force, making Rey forget everything except the way her inner muscles tighten around Ben’s cock. It twitches and spills its seed inside her as Ben grunts loud, following her instantly. He falls onto her for a couple moments before lifting himself up on his elbows and gazing beatifically into her eyes.

“I love you,” he tells her, and Rey gives him a satisfied grin.

“I love you too,” she kisses him sweetly, and he slowly pulls out of her, just to settle on his side beside her. “Will you be my Emperor?” Rey asks, turning to face him.

“I will be anything you want,” Ben replies earnestly.

“Good,” she smiles happily and kisses him again, knowing now that the night of her coronation came to be the best one of her entire existence, and that it’s the first of many spent in the arms of the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr as deepinthelight


End file.
